


If He Likes It

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 100 Fics in 100 Days, Bit sweary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy starts to realise that being in the militia can be a right pain in the...arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Likes It

'Wow,' Jeremy said, eyeing the metal rod in the middle of Bass' desk. Everyone else was giving it the stink-eye too, but it was always the court fool's job to actually say it. 'Branding? Great idea, because that isn't at all creepy and weird at all.'

Bass gave him the finger. 'We want a way to forge an identity for the militia. This is it.'

'It's a brand! Only cattle farmers and serial killers use brands. And cattle farmers don't use them on people!'

'Ranchers,' Miles said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. 

'What?'

'Ranchers, Jeremy, not farmers.'

Jeremy threw his arms up. 'I don't care. This is a bad idea.'

'Eh,' Miles said, quirking his mouth at the corner. 'It might work. Bonding through shared pain, something to visually set our militia apart-'

'Uniforms,' Jeremy said. He grabbed the front of his jacket. 'Why else am I wearing this ode to drab?'

'- even when they're out of uniforms,' Miles finished without missing a beat. 'This...is for life, being in the militia is for life.'

Out of the corner of his eye Jeremy saw Kip tapping his thumb against his lip. He always did that just before he caved. Once the three of them were in agreement that would be it. Theakson always went with the majority, all he really cared about was his forge.

'Great,' he groused, rolling his eyes. 'Well, you know what? I've got an idea for the theme song of our new Republic.'

'I think that's an anthem,' Miles muttered. 

Jeremy ignored him. 'It's a little ditty I like to call, “If Monroe likes it then he's gonna put an M on it”. I mean, not like Beyonce has copyright lawyers anymore, eh?'

He'd thought that would piss Monroe off, instead he was grinning. 'I'm glad you like it, Jeremy,' he said. 'You can be the first, set an example for the men.'

'You can fuck right off,' Jeremy said.

That was the first time he got demoted.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've used the 'If he likes it' joke before. It works better here though. Last time...probably.  
> (Prompt: Mark)


End file.
